


Mary Sue's Top 10 Pickup Lines

by Kadorienne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mary Sue, Top 10 List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	Mary Sue's Top 10 Pickup Lines

1\. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you that I'm your arch-enemy's long-lost daughter?"

2\. "But I thought you were in love with Blair!"

3\. "I don't believe you're _really_ evil."

4\. "Oh, golly gee, saving the planet from total destruction was no big deal, really."

5\. "I've never met an elf before!"

6\. "Where am I? And why are all of you wearing old-fashioned clothes?"

7\. "I'm so sorry! I didn't _mean_ to win away your world championship title by besting you at single combat!"

8\. "You really think I'm pretty? Even though my eyes are a weird color, the deep purple of a violet in full bloom, and I have this odd birthmark, shaped just like a heart, and I have a streak of white in my otherwise inky raven ebony hair?"

9\. "There's something I have to tell you. I'm not like other girls. I'm the High Priestess of the ancient and secretive faith of the Legendary Lost Temple Of Atlantis."

10\. "Duncan, I'm telling you, when Methos catches us at this, it'll make him realize his true feelings for you!"


End file.
